


sweet scented candles

by straykittles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Candles, Fluff and Smut, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MINHO, Love Confessions, M/M, Sweet, Top Han Jisung | Han, confessing, han jisung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykittles/pseuds/straykittles
Summary: Jisung started seeing Minho in a different light a few months ago. Coming in to a conclusion that he is in fact in love with the older.So, tonight, with sweet scented candles lit around his room, he wanted to express it in the way they hopefully Minho understands.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	sweet scented candles

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Minho's birthday~~
> 
> ✨ THIS IS ALSO IN TWITTER ✨
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments <3  
> Don't forget to share as well~

Jisung was nervous. More nervous than when he was taking his driver's test. More nervous when he even talked to Felix about having sex for the first time. They never talked about this, it was a conversations that was never brought up. Jisung texted Minho an hours ago to come by and knowing what the younger wanted, Minho agreed. They're friends. Well, friends who sleep with each other since they didn't feel the need to look for someone else because they knew each other on and off the bed too well.

It's minutes away from Minho's birthday and Jisung planned something for both him and Minho. In his room, the room smelled sweet from the scented candles and the only light they had was from that and the moonlight coming in his window. He inhaled deeply, biting down on his lip as he waits. Why is he nervous, you ask? Well, they've only done rough sex, harsh kisses and choking. What Jisung had planned tonight was something else. For two years that they've known each other, Jisung started seeing Minho in a different light a few months ago. Coming in to a conclusion that he is in fact in love with the older.

So, tonight, he wanted to express it in the way they hopefully Minho understands. He hears the front door open, Minho has the extra key for times likes this. Jisung's breath was caught in his throat when the doorknob turned and the door opened. Minho blinks at the sudden darkness, but his eyes adjusted. He sees a couple of candles on the shelf and the study table before seeing Jisung in his sweats and plain white muscle-tee. "Sung, what.." Minho paused, entering and closing the door. Jisung gulps, standing up without saying a word before putting his hands on Minho's waist.

The older instinctively put his hands on his shoulders. "What is this?" He asked with a slight chuckle and Jisung closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss him. He knew where Minho's lips are from how many times he had kissed him. Minho lets him do what he wanted. The kiss was slow, less tongue than they were both used to. Jisung pulls him closer, their chest touching before he pulls back a bit to look at the older's questioning eyes. "It's almost your birthday." He whispered, lips almost touching the other's. "I wanted to give you a gift." He adds, leading Minho to the bed.

Minho, even though he was confused as to why it was so different tonight, let himself be pushed down gently on the bed. Jisung climbed on top of him, spreading his legs to settle between them. Jisung kissed him again, closing his eyes to avoid looking at the man below him, his left arm beside Minho's head for support. They both turn their heads to deepen the kiss, warm tongues playing with each other. Minho's hands slides in Jisung's shirt, feeling his muscles and Jisung moans softly when his nipples were pinched a bit. "So sensitive.." Minho chuckled out.  
Jisung smiles, kissing down his jaw and his neck. Minho sighs happily when Jisung gently sucks on Minho's spot, his fingers now lacing in Jisung's hair.

"Mm.. baby." Minho moaned out when Jisung pinched his right nipple through the black shirt he was wearing. Jisung's heart flipped when he heard that and pulled back in case Minho felt it. They only used that in the bedroom, it was Jisung who started it, accidentally calling him "baby" when he cummed and Minho just went with it, they used it ever since. He tugs Minho's shirt off before taking off his own. Jisung kissed down his chest, sucking on each nipple equally. This was all new; it was too slow, yet Minho loved every second of it.

He loved the different kind of attention that Jisung was giving him. Somehow, he knew what this all meant the second that Jisung didn't slam him on the door. This isn't just because it's his birthday, but because Jisung wanted to confess. And he wanted to confess too. He pulls Jisung by his hair and kissed him the way the youngers did, slow and passionate. Jisung smiles, palming Minho's hard-on through his sweatpants. "Hi." Jisung greets with a smile, squeezing his cock a bit and Minho gasped, smiling too. "Hey." He greets back, hand sliding between them to squeeze Jisung's cock too. Jisung moaned, backing away to pull Minho's pants and underwear off, throwing them to the ground.

Minho moaned again when his cock slaps his lower abdomen, all hard and red. Jisung wanted to tease him, but instead, he wraps his lips around his tip, swirling his tongue around it. Minho lets out a long low moan, head tilting back. Jisung goes deeper, tongue flat as he takes him in. Minho hums, combing back Jisung's hair as he looked down to watch the younger. "You look pretty like this." Minho says when Jisung takes off his lips to lay his cheek on his thigh and pump him off lazily. "Yeah?" Jisung asked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks and Minho smiled, sitting up and pulling him for a kiss. "Very." Minho whispered and Jisung smiles, giving him a peck.

"Fuck me?" Minho asked after and Jisung's eyes flashed before nodding his head. "Turn around." Jisung says and Minho followed, lifting his ass on the air as he lays his cheek on the mattress. Jisung went off the bed to take his pants and underwear off and getting the lube and condom. Minho watched Jisung get behind him, taking the cap off the lube before squirting a good amount on his fingers. Minho held his breath when Jisung circled a wet finger on his rim before sliding it in slowly. "Hyung.. you're loose." He hears Jisung say and he chuckled, biting his lip before answering. "I was in a middle of something when you texted me." He answered and Jisung laughed, giving a gentle kiss on Minho's ass.

"I'm still stretching you out, is that okay?" Jisung asked. Minho blinks, Jisung never asked, it was always an agreement and they had a safe word if things weren't working out. "Y-Yeah, it's okay." Minho answers, a small smile on his face when Jisung pushed a second finger. "Oh.." Minho moans out, scissoring him open slowly. Everything was slow and Minho loved every second of it. After the third finger, Minho was grinding into his fingers, eyebrows knitted together as he lets out gasps and moans. Jisung kissed his ass again before taking his fingers off. Minho whined, turning a bit to look at Jisung who put a condom on, squirted lube on his cock and Minho's hole.

"Okay.." Jisung whispered more to himself than to Minho before sliding inside the other. Minho's jaw dropped, hands gripping the sheers as he spreads his knees apart more. "Oh god.. baby.." Minho moaned out when Jisung bottomed out. Jisung leans forward, his chest on the other's back. He buries his face on his neck as he starts thrusting, sliding out until his tip is the only thing inside before sliding in just as slow. Minho sobbed, not because it was painful, but because he never felt so much love and care coming from a person. Jisung gave kisses on his neck and shoulder, his right hand supporting himself to not completely crush Minho and his other went to grab Minho's wrist, diffing it on the ground.

"Baby.." Jisung suddenly moaned out when Minho clenched his hole, moving his hips a bit. "More." Minho whined out and Jisung chuckled, looping his other arm over Minho's chest to grab on his shoulder and lacing his fingers with Minho, his palm warming up the back of Minho's hand. Minho gripped on it as he whined again when Jisung starts speeding up. Hot breaths hit Minho's neck and his and Jisung's sweaty body too close. He wanted to make Minho feel he love him through this. Fucking with feelings. He hopes Minho could feel it. "Hyung.." Jisung says in a gasp when Minho clenched his hole again. The older lets out a loud groan when Jisung changed his position a bit, hitting his prostate.

"Fuck, right there!" Minho gasped out, his free hand reaching back to Jisung's ass as a way to make him go deeper. Jisung did went deeper, biting down on Minho's shoulder, leaving a for sure. They both moved their hips, hungry for release, the older's wet cock rubbing against his tummy and the bedsheet. Minho's mind was getting foggy, only wanting to feel Jisung cum in him even with the condom on. He wanted to hear Jisung moan his name again. He wanted Jisung. Jisung. Jisung. "Jisung!" Minho yelled out in pleasure when Jisung gave him a hard thrust right on his prostrate, making him cum untouched, making a mess of the sheets.

He clenched too tightly around Jisung that it made the younger cum in him in big, sloppy thrusts, nails digging on Minho's shoulder and hand gripping the other's tightly as he lets out a choked "Minho-hyung.."

They ride out their highs before Jisung pulls out and laid beside the other. He takes the condom off before tying it and throwing it on the bin beside the bed. They were breathing heavily when they laid on their backs. Silence. Only the sound of the wind outside and smell of the burnt out candle filled the room. Jisung was scared that maybe he was too affectionate or too sensual tonight.

"Jisung-ah."

He hears. It was soft, careful. He turns his body to face Minho, who was already looking at him. "I love you too." Minho says suddenly with a warm smile that Jisung had to take a second to understand what he just said. "W-what? Do you really?" Jisung asked and Minho's eyes showed panic that the younger had to pull him by the waist, warm hands touching his warm body. "I-I mean, I love you. I do. But you-you too?" Jisung asked with big surprised eyes. Minho lets out a sigh of relief before pulling him closer to give him a long, sweet kiss.

"I do."

He whispers when he pulled back. Jisung happily giggled, pulling his hyung closer for cuddles. They woke up the next morning and had morning sex for celebration of Minho's birthday and their first day being together.


End file.
